Guardians of Zootopia
by Buddykins
Summary: (Rise of the Guardians meets Zootopia) Pitch comes up with another plan to get rid of the Guardians once and for all in order to take control of the world once more. Trapped in a strange new world the Guardians must work with unlikely friends in order to save both their worlds. Who will get the beliefe they need in order to save the world; or destroy it? (General T Rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Zootopia: **

**Summary:**

(Rise of the Guardians meets Zootopia) Pitch comes up with another plan to get rid of the Guardians once and for all in order to take control of the world once more. Trapped in a strange new world the Guardians must work with unlikely friends in order to save both their worlds.

Yes yes I know I shouldn't be writing another new story but my laptop hasn't been charging and I can't get to my other story on it. Besides I like the sound of this idea lol.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

Deep in the labyrinth that was his lair, Pitch Black was tinkering with a bit of stolen goods from the Pole. Magic books and illustrations were scattered on the stone table, and in the center of it all one of North's snow globes was being circled by black sand as it worked its way into the magic sphere. " n nOh North. Your precious Manny gave you all this power, but he never taught you how to use it." He sneered in his reflection on the glass as the image inside changed to a landmass that wasn't from Earth. "It's a shame you leave this sort of stuff unsupervised. Because _I_ know how to use it to its full extent." A low chuckle echoed around the dark and lonely cavern in his excitement.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Pole to celebrate Jack gaining more friends, and thus more believers. Phil brought out drinks that he had prepared for everyone, North and Tooth had steaming glasses of hot cocoa and even though Bunny preferred tea, Phil's cocoa was the best he's had. Jack, on the other hand, chilled his drink down almost to a slushy before he would even take a sip of it, and as for Sandy, well he was happily adding more and more eggnog to his glass.

"Come on guys, it's nothing compared to what you all do." Jack was feeling more embarrassed today then he had in a long while about stuff dealing with being a Guardian. "Well maybe almost as much as you, Bunny." he jabbed with his signature smirk.

"Oh-ho, I'll remember that." Bunny chuckled at the teasing as he sipped his drink. The two of them had gotten over their differences and have been egging each other on where ever they could; North always said it reminds him of watching brothers playing with one another.

The evening went on as the five of them had light conversations over dinner about things they have been up to and just a little talk of guardian duties. During dinner, however, Sandy had decided the best way to celebrate was for everyone to have their share of eggnog as well, which resorted in three rather tipsy Guardians. After eating and Jack and Sandy helping the yetis to clean up the group played a few games of charades and cards having a fun all around; it really was a way to celebrate Jack today. With all the excitement it wasn't long before they all started to drift off, and thanks to Sandy they all fell asleep out in the loft without any real choice in the matter.

It was the middle of the night when the workshop grew darker than before, and from the darkest shadow in the back corner of the loft a tall and slender figure stepped into the room. Pitch slowly stepped into the moonlight shining into the window through the open the curtains. "No peeking now old friend. I know how much you _love_ surprises," he whispered into the night before pulling loose the tassel that was keeping the curtains back and then darkness flooded the room.

Black sand poured from beneath his robe and circled around the room spinning in a circle just inches above the floor. From the folds in his robe Pitch brought out the snow globe he had stolen and in the black sand the surface was inscribed with symbols from ancient times. However, there was one little Guardian that stirred in the night.

Being the opposite of Pitch there is a push and pull between the two of them, and being so close to the Boogieman set his nerves on alert waking him from his sleep. Shock filled his face as he saw nightmare sand all around the workshop and standing across the loft was none other than Pitch with a globe in hand; but in that same moment, he tossed the ord into the swirling mass of sand.

A portal opened in the place of the black sand showing nowhere that the golden man had ever seen before and everything in the room began to get drawn to the vortex as Pitch stepped back into the shadows. Sand shot from his recliner at Pitch with golden whips right until the portal began to pull him in; but with all the luck in the world he felt his golden sand grab hold of Pitch and pull in into the portal with the rest of them, and when the portal shut behind them all was still and all was quiet.

* * *

The city of Zootopia was in the early evening and night was just barely taking hold, but for a brief moment, the city went dark.

"Did you see that, Nick?" Judy asked concerned as she looked around the street.

"See what, Carrots?" her partner questioned as he looked up from his phone not having seen anything. "Is something out there?" he was now looking around too seeing how alert she was. Normally they would have been home at this time but his smart mouth got the two of them in a little trouble with the chief, so tonight they had to pull an extra shift to make up for it.

Her ears were searching around for anything out of the ordinary but there was nothing; in fact, it was almost too quiet for her. "All the lights just went out."

Nick looked around one more time carefully and making sure to pay close attention to the lights around them, but he didn't even see a flicker. "Maybe you're just tired, Carrots. You bunnies need a lot of sleep after all," he smirked at her thinking she was just seeing things.

It was quiet for a few hours as they drove around aimlessly searching through the city for anything out of the ordinary, but that was broken by the static of the radio call coming in. "Any close units, someone called saying something about a group of suspicious kids at the city central park."

"This is officers Hopps and Wilde, we are about a block away, we can check it out for you Clawhauser." Judy picked up the radio answering the call.

"Oh hey Judy!~ Did you guys get in trouble again?" the operator snickered at her surprised to hear her voice coming through.

Now it was Nick who took the radio, "You know the chief doesn't like me, big guy. Besides Judy here would get bored without me." He got a half-hearted smile from the bunny in the driver's seat. It wasn't long before the two arrived at the park and got off to go look on foot with flashlights in paw.

Judy was the first to see a group of mammals, "Hello? Is everyone alright here? We got some calls saying something about a group of kids hanging around the park?" She approached cautiously as they started to sit up and stare at her.

"Uhh anyone else see the talking bunny dressed like a cop?" one of them said rubbing his eyes. From how far Judy was he looked like some form of an arctic canine. And boy did that comment set her off.

"Excuse me?!" Her temper flared as it had been a long time since anyone thought her being a cop was a joke.

Nick came up and put a paw on her shoulder, "Easy Carrots." he said, his voice always calmed her down; even now. "Alright everyone why don't you all show us some I.D.?" he said looking at the group of mammals.

But now realization hit, whether they were seeing things or not, things shouldn't be seeing them and they all looked around at each other. "Uh' guys, the fox, and bunny can talk to us. Was going on?" Bunny asked before he saw the large face of a polar bear staring down at him. " **AHHHHH!** " he shouted in terror before fleeing; kicking the bear in the process.

"Bunny! Bunny! Calm down!" North shouted back trying to catch his friend, who for whatever reason was small like when Pitch tried to take over. "Get over here!" chasing after a frightened bunny wasn't his most thought out idea.

"North was eaten by the polar bear!" a female otter shrieked with a shrill voice before she and the bright yellow ocelot began running around frantically.

Surrounded by screaming and frantic mammals Judy and Nick reacted quickly on their feet using their tranquilizer guns. Both putting two darts in the large polar bear causing him to start staggering before falling against the floor, next was the arctic fox that had ticked Judy off. But rather than using the tranqs on the small otter, Nick went after her and was able to restrain her; despite her fighting and wrestling against him. And as for the round ocelot, well he ran out of breath pretty quick and didn't fight Judy too much; unless you count trying to slap her paws away with his tail.

"Wasn't there a rabbit too?" Nick asked looking around, that was before however, they both saw him trying to crawl out from under the polar bear groaning something about a 'dingo'; although he had to be tranqed after they got him out because he was resisting a lot more than the others. "Clawhauser, we're going to need a van. We have a sedated polar bear, arctic fox, jackrabbit, and a restrained ocelot and otter."

"Sounds like some Friday night party hu, Nick?" The cheetah's voice came through laughing at him for having to do so much work on extra shift.

Watching from atop a nearby building a wolf with fur blacker than night and piercing gold eyes peered down at the scene on the park, a growl escaped his throat seeing the guardians being taken away. And while he was furious at being dragged into this world because that blasted Sanderson, at least his form stayed true to his menacing nature; sharp teeth and all.

* * *

 **Summary:**

Welllll~ that is the first chapter! I honestly really love this idea and hope I don't screw it up lol. But let me know what you thought about the chapter, things I can do better, and things I'm doing good. To be honest I was really struggling with what animals to make the Guardians in order to make them fit into the city. ESPECIALLY TOOTH!

But thanks for reading along and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tata!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Notes:**

* * *

Well thank you all for the support on the previous chapter, I know this isn't much but short chapters help me write more freely. But here is another chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

It was going to be a long day for Nick and Judy, after bringing all the mammals in for questioning the had to start write up on their reports before they forget anything. So the crime fighting duo was in late that night filling out their report on what happened at the park and had to submit the paper work with Clawhauser. "I don't know how you are so happy this late." Nick yawned giving his file over to the receptionist.

"I'm going on three coffees, four donuts, and two Gazelle albums." He was beaming from the sugar rush. Judy came up next with her file, and passed it over to the large predator. "You know Judy, your reports are always bigger than Nick's." Clawhauser questioned flipping through the multiple pages of the female's report comparing it to Nick's singular page.

"It's cause she wants a gold star." Her fox partner smirked tiredly, "Alright big guy, see you in the morning." With a wave he and Judy headed for their cruiser parked out front to head back to their apartment.

* * *

Jack woke up dizzy and nearly swaying as he tried sitting up, his head felt light and his toes were tingling. "Man, Sandy no more eggnog alright little guy?" he said out loud to his friend. But then he realized he wasn't back at the pool anymore. "North! Tooth!" Jack started panicking worse by the second when he found himself trapped in a jail cell without his staff.

"Jack. Jack it's alright."

"Bunny is that you? Where are you?" the winter spirit found comfort hearing one of his friends.

"I'm right on the other side of this wall."

However panic suddenly filled Bunnymund's heart as Jack let out a horrified scream. "Jack! Jack what's wrong!?" he tried yelling over the screaming.

"I'm covered in fur! It's everywhere!" his panicking alerted officers to his awakening who then came storming into the room and into his cage. With a lot of flailing and commotion Jack was caught and wrestled onto the bed where one of the officers sedated him and he fell still into a drug induced sleep once more.

"Oi! Oi! What did you do to him!" Bunny was shouting at the top of his lungs and pulling at his cage bars, all the while he was ignored by the officers while they were strapping Jack into his bed so this didn't happen again.

Bunnymund's shouting finally managed to stir North from his sleep, although he was still only half way awake and not aware of his surroundings. "Bunny, what is with all the shouting?" he groaned rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"North, they have Jack!" the Easter Guardian shouted down the hall where he heard the voice coming from.

"No no no. Jack! Jack can you hear me?!" If he wasn't awake moments ago he was now. And along with being awake he was ramming up against his cell door trying to break free to reach Jack; he wasn't even aware of his current appearance.

"Enough!" A booming voice even more overpowering than Norths echoed through the hall. "What is going on!?" the figure stepped through the hall in front of the cages to reveal himself to them, it was Chief Bogo glaring dangerously at all of them; Tooth and Sandy had been woken by the loud voice and were terrified in the corner, far away from this massive and threatening mammal.

"What is meaning of this? What are you? What have you done with Jack!?" North spoke up eyeing the uniformed mammal dangerously. He knew what a police uniform looked like but he knew nothing of whatever this mess was.

The water buffalo stared daggers at the polar bear for his attitude. "I am Chief Bogo of the Zootopia Police Department, precinct one. And you five are being held here for suspicious activity and resisting arrest. And Jack was sedated before he hurt himself from a panic attack." the chief answered all of his questions low toned, "Now, I am going to take you into the next room and _you_ will answer my questions." he told the white furred mammal.

Escorted by several mammals in uniforms to a holding room and with thick chains, he was cuffed to the table. Across from him sat Bogo with a pen and clipboard with different forms, he started out asking basic questions but it wasn't long before they encountered problems. "What do you mean you don't remember your age?" He glared up at the bear.

"I am Guardian. I don't have age." North told him. It had been so long since he had been made a guardian that he hardly even remembered his previous life.

Bogo groaned in frustration. ' _this is going to be a very long day_ '.

Nick Opened up the door and stepped in, "Chief, the arctic fox is refusing to answer questions until he gets his staff." He too was obviously having a hard time with his interview, and the little sleep he had last night isn't helping.

"Is that a question? No, he can not have his staff."

"Wait, wait. Jack is good boy, please let him hold staff." North cut in before Nick had the chance. "It is his comfort, he needs it."

Bogo looked at him for a long while looking for any sign or hint of laying, but all that he saw was genuine concern. With a sigh the chief gave in, "Alright fine, take him the staff but have Wolfred in there with you." the door closed and Bogo drummed his nails on the table. "Guardian? are you Jack's guardian?"

* * *

Over in the room Judy was in, she was sitting across from Sandy. "There is that better for you?" she questioned as she gave him a pencil and some paper. Moments ago he was gesturing wildly and frantic, before he said that he can't speak.

' _Yes, thank you._ ' he wrote with a smile. ' _My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie, but please call me Sandy._ ' the large ocelot wrote on his paper showing her and she jotted the name down on her form. His demeanor was calm and still, like he already knew more about life than Judy would ever know.

"Can you tell me where you are from?"

' _Earth_ '

Judy's ears flopped over confused, "Earth? Is that a city in another country?"

Sandy shook his head, ' _Our planet_ ' his answer confused her even more, there is no way the five of them could be from a different planet.

"I expect you to take my questions seriously," she explained with a frown and repeated her question.

' _Earth_ '

Judy groaned before leaving the room with the ocelot still sitting at the desk. A minute or two later she came back in with a rolled up poster before laying it out across the table, from a glance Sandy could tell it was a map of the world; and after looking over it for a moment he could tell it was not Earth. "Alright, show me where you are from." The golden ocelot looked at her with a lopsided grimace before pointing to the wall. "That's the wall." With a roll of his eyes Sandy got up from the table and marched over to the wall and drew a circle on it.

"Hey!" Judy shouted as she realized what he was doing. He stopped her from trying to pull him away and then drew a little house on it before pointing at himself to the wall once more.

* * *

Nick was sitting with his fingers crossed in front of his muzzle. Ever since he came back in and handed Jack the staff he was being very cooperative, sure he had a few smart remarks but so did Nick. While Jack was talking he was just rolling the piece of wood in his paws just to know it's there.

"So, let me get this straight… You are Jack Frost the spirit of winter and Guardian of fun. And your friends are the Easter Bunny, the tooth fairy, Santa, and the Sandman from another world called Earth." He looked up seeing a nod from Jack he took a breath and continued, "And you have no idea how why but you all woke up in the park as animals. And on top of that for some reason two of them are naked, and that's normal. Which of course none of you know anything about this." He finished as he glanced over at Wolfred who had the same look.

"Yeah, that's about it." The arctic fox said hanging his arms on his staff rested on his shoulders. "Sandy might know more about it though. North said he's the oldest and that he used to travel through space."

The orange fox quirked an eyebrow confused. "Like... an astronaut?" His tone clearly emphasizes the point.

"You know kid, have you ever heard the joke about the fox, polar bear, otter, rabbit, and the ocelot?" Wolfred asked clearly not believing a word he was saying. "Because neither have I. Listen, kid, if you tell us what you and those guys were doing out in the park last night you won't get in any trouble alright? But we need you to tell us before someone else says what is really going on."

* * *

"Alright what do we have?" Cheif Bogo directed to the four officers present in the meeting room; Nick and Judy were a given, but with them was Wolfred and Clawhauser.

"They go by Jack, North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny." Judy said the last name with a groan. She and Wolfred had to interview him after she had finished with Sandy, but unlike the feline, he seemed to be a naturalist and didn't like clothes; which after they made him put some on he kept pulling at them the whole time.

Nick stood next telling them everything that Jack had told to him earlier, "And we let him hold onto the staff as requested."

"Lab results came back. All of them negative for any known substances, although they had traces of alcohol; with the exception of Jack." The wolf officer explains flipping through the stack of papers on his desk. "All of them mentioned being some sort of _Guardian_ , but saying that it was to all the children of _Earth_."

"Sandy had also mentioned another mammal. He called him Pitch Black, and says he is the train why they are here. He also said he is very evil, which is why they were chosen as the Guardians." Her face clearly showed her disagreement with the very thought of all _this_.

Bogo rubbed his temples as he looked over the copy of her report; Sandy definitely seemed to be the most cooperative out of everyone. Jack went and told everything to Nick but it almost couldn't be taken seriously. Aster, Bunny, fought the most and whatever he did tell the officers they had already heard from the others. North answered a few questions but his communication wasn't as open as they wanted. Toothiana told Clawhauser what he wanted to know but was asking more questions than she answered. "Get them processed and put them in a waiting room." With no hits on DNA and drug tests they couldn't hold them in the cells any longer, they just had to find some way to ID them.

* * *

In the middle of the day down in the abandoned underground subways Pitch was walking through the dark and musky tunnel when in the distance he saw a group of mammals with cigarettes glowing in their mouths. "Oh~ teenagers. How I love their terrible choices." He chuckled as he melted into the shadows.

"Man Ricky… this stuff is the best…" one of them said as he let out a heavy puff of smoke. For a moment they were giggling with each other before the same mammal became Pitch's first victim. "Spiders! There are spiders everywhere!" He screamed as he shot up into a fail of panic trying to get the spiders off him.

"Dude dude calm down! One of the others tried helping but he was already feeling the spiders on him now too, and the third wasn't far behind.

Pitch chuckled in the shadows around them before appearing in front of them as he made the imaginary spiders disappear. "Don't you know you should be afraid of the dark?" he questioned them.

"Hey man who are you?"

"My name is Pitch Black. And I want you to remember it." The black wolf used what little magic he had to give each of them a vision as terrifying as he could with so little strength. He watched them run screaming in fear and relished in the energy that it gave to him. It wasn't a lot of power, but little by little he would gather enough fear to take over this world and find a way back to Earth.

* * *

Back in the precinct, the Guardians were in a waiting room together trying to figure out themselves what was going on. "Sandy, are you sure it was Pitch?" North wasn't sure if his friend could be right, while Sandy had never led them wrong, this didn't seem like something Pitch was capable of doing.

' _He used a snow globe with ancient magic._ ' Sandy wrote trying to figure out how best to describe it. So many millennia have passed since he last heard of this magic, even he wasn't sure it was still around anymore.

"We have to get back and stop him Sandy." Tooth was possibly the most frightened out of the group because last time Pitch tried to take over she was targeted first; the thought of her fairies being there without her protection scared her even more.

Sandy shook his head quickly, ' _he isn't on Earth, he is here somewhere._ ' the golden feline shared with them everything he knew. He drew a basic solar system on a paper and labeled Earth then gave it to Jack, and then went to the other side of the room gesturing around them and then pointing at his feet.

"How are we supposed to get back? I mean what are we going to do, none of us have any power." Bunny was the first to speak everyone's concern. "Even if we did my tunnels can't just get us there."

It was silent for a while until the temperature started dropping slightly. "I wouldn't say completely out of power," Jack smirked as they looked over to see him twirling his staff in one paw. Nick bringing in some bottles of water for the group of mammals sitting in the waiting room just then which gave Jack an idea. "You don't believe in us do you, sir?" He asked which got weird looks from the rest of the Guardians.

"No. Not really. And just call me Nick." the officer said. "Look I don't know what you guys were all doing out there last night but it's got you guys stuck here now."

"What if I could prove I'm telling the truth?"

Nick paused for a while, "alright kid, what did you have in mind?"

"Just trust me." He said before reaching out the hook of his staff and touching it to Nick's water. Ice slowly started to spread through the water till the whole thing was frozen. "Well?"

For a moment Nick just looked at his frozen bottle and then to the young arctic fox, but before saying anything else he turned and left the room. The five Guardians all looked at each other worried about what is going the officer's head, but a few minutes later he came back pushing Judy in before him.

"Nick, what is all this about a frozen water bottle? You just left it in the freezer." She protested him not making much sense.

"Kid, show her." Nick prompted her as he pointed to the bottle in her paws. And just like before the bottle froze froze just like the one before it. Both Judy and Nick stood there unsure of what to say, it wasn't just in their heads; they both saw and felt the bottle freeze.

Judy was the first to ask a question, "So you really are the spirit of winter? How- How old are, you're just a kid aren't you?" she was trying to wrap her head around the idea that this was the truth but it wasn't as easy as freezing a bottle of water.

"That's me; Jack Frost." the white fox presented himself with his arms open. "I'm only three hundred and twenty-two." he smirked at the "You know, you _babies_ are so cute." the playful spirit couldn't help but poke a little fun at the 'babies'

"So the rest of you are spirits too?" Her question made them grow silent and a tense air flowed through them as they stole glances at one another. "Well?"

"That is not important, what is important is we are Guardians." North stepped in to help Jack explain to them, "Sandy says Pitch is here and that is bad for us, very bad for _you_. He is out there doing who knows what."

No sooner than that Judy's phone went off, "Hopps, Bogo wants you to get Nick and go to the interview room, 2B. He said to bring the five of them with you guys too." Officer Wolfred's voice came through the speakers before hanging up; something must be happening for Bogo to want the others to come along too.

Inside the monitoring area for interview room two the seven of them joined together in watching through the one way mirror, inside Bogo was questioning a teen and in the room on the opposite wall Wolfred was interviewing another teen. "I'm not crazy, there was a dude down there. He was a wolf with black fur and clothes." The teen in with Wolfred was saying.

"Tell me again what you said his name was." The chief instructed the mammal he was talking with as he looked back over his shoulder slightly.

"Pitch Black, he said it was Pitch Black before I started seeing things." the one called Ricky told him again. "-But I swear it was real!"

Judy and Nick turned to look at each other before turning to look at the five mammals there with them, "Well I guess that helps your guys' story…" Nick carried off. With these kids it was obvious that there was at least a 'Pitch Black' and with what the Guardians explained earlier things were more believable; no matter how made up they seemed to have been.

* * *

Bogo decided to let the kids off with a stern warning after taking their information and confiscating their illegal cigarettes and given they gave them some much-needed assurance to the Guardians' story; even if it was only a secondary affirmation. "What do you three think?" he asked the three officers who had heard the teens stories.

"We can't say it doesn't make the who 'otherworld' thing completely believable." Wolfred scratched the back of his neck, "But it does confirm parts of their story; that someone else is here, and that someone isn't a good person."

"I believe them." Nick said firmly before telling the chief and his fellow officer what happened with the water bottles before they were called in. "Chief, I think they might be telling the truth."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

Well~ that is that for that chapter. Thanks for reading along and let me know what you guys thought!~ Next chapter will be up in like 5 days see you then!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Notes:**

Wow, back for a third chapter so soon. I'm actually doing pretty good with this story I feel like.

Thanks everyone for coming back, I hope you enjoy the chapter!~

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The moon glowed faintly over Zootopia, this moon was not here to save the planet from darkness, it was not going to help the Guardians; so instead they had to help themselves.

In the second floor of the precinct building Nick and Judy were sleeping next to one another on a couch against the wall, and from the door krept in five mammals being as silent as they could. "Sandy are you sure it's safe?" Tooth whispered over his shoulder following his step.

The golden ocelot nodded and shh-ed her with a finger on his lips. He was really the only one that needed to be in here for this to work, but the rest of them wanted to come with him to be safe; even though they weren't going to be seeing what was going on. Carefully he made his way over to the couch where the two officers were asleep leaning against each other and put a paw to each of their foreheads. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the dreams in his head that he was pulling them into.

* * *

Judy and Nick found themselves floating together in the sky. "Judy! Judy I don't like heights!" He said trying to 'swim' to her to grab onto.

As his paw grabbed onto his partner's a golden glowing ball appeared out in front of them, the light grew bright and bigger and when it passed there was a small golden creature with a golden robe made of sand. "Who are you? Where is this?" Just asked being the more curious on of the two.

Sandy made a mask that looked like his ocelot face and showed them, taking it on and off.

"Wait, you're Sandy?" Nick was the first to catch on. The small figure nodded and raised a sand hat before it vanished.

"Sandy where are we?" The bunny cop asked looking around only to see clouds and blue skies. The clouds dissipated and below they saw a planet with large continents across it's oceans. "Nick, I think… I think this is Earth." She breathed taking it all in, it truly was unbelievable to see something like this.

Above the golden man's head miniature versions of them appeared in sand and leaned against each other with Z's coming from them followed by a dream bubble.

They started float down to the surface guided by Sandy and soon all in a cottage of some form of frozen tundra. ' _North's workshop_ _the day before you found us_ ' he wrote about his head. In here they were able to float around and see what the would like to see.

"Ah Toothy, right on time. How is day?" A large figured in a heavy coat boomed. He had a long white beard and crystal blue eyes. Using his sand the golden man told them that was North.

From the nearest window a winged figure flew in, she was covered in feathers that shimmered like a rainbow; even to Nick and Judy she looked beautiful and elegant. "I guess there's really no mammal that looks like her hu?" Nick said more as a joke getting Sandy to shake his head no.

"There he is! Jack good to see you son." North gave the boy in the blue hoodie a firm one arm hug.

"Hey North" He leaned into the hug before going and hugging Tooth, "Thanks for coming Tooth." he smiled at her glad she was able to get away to have a bit of fun with them today. "Where is Bunny?" his eyes looked around the shop not seeing the Pooka around.

No sooner than that a hole opened up under the dreaming visitors and a large furred mammal jumped out from it startling the Zootopians. "Ah, speak of devil." North chuckled as the Easter Bunny made his way to warm up by the fire.

"That's a bunny to you guy?!" Both Judy and Nick were greatly shocked. Sure, she looked different from her parents slightly and some rabbits were taller than others, but this bunny was as tall as Chief Bogo.

' _No, Aster is not a regular bunny._ ' he made a miniature Bunny comparing it to a regular rabbit out of sand showing their differences. It was a bit after that when the vision Sandy flew in from the window and greeted the others. Having everyone there Sandy faded the scene away and brought it to when Pitch had come into the workshop and they saw him. ' _He is Pitch Black, the Nightmare King_.' Sandy wrote out in gold sand as they watched his black sand began to open the portal just as the vision Sandy woke. The struggle between them was brief and soon the dreamers were also swallowed by the black sand.

It was dark for awhile but the three of them could still see one another and the sounds of footsteps approached. "Hello? Is everyone alright here? We got some calls saying something about a group of kids hanging around the park?" Judy recognizes her voice calling out to them as the scene turned to the park.

* * *

 **Around the same time that Sandy had pulled Judy and Nick into a shared dream his counterpart was lurking in the darkest shadows of the city. Searching for his next hit of fear all through the city he found lone mammals up entertaining themselves with horror movies and books; they were far too easy to scare. You get kids with overactive imaginations filled the night with screams from their nightmares, however the most fun he had was chasing lone people walking through the streets getting off work late or starting the graveyard shift.**

However that was until something else caught his attention. The lights around him flickered once before the streets and buildings around went dark, and it wasn't him that caused the power out. "Oh?" He questioned before being startled by the sounds of an alarm blaring on the wall above him.

Out of sheer reflex he jumped into the shadows through the grey wall. Now on the inside of the building he heard the alarm still and was fascinated to find himself roaming through the halls of prison, curiosity got the better of him as he came to a door leading to an isolated holding cell. With little effort he stepped through the shadow and was on the other side.

"Who goes there?" A small shrill voice called out from behind the bars.

"Nobody you know, but since you asked, my name is Pitch Black." The dark wolf gave a bow, "And what might your name be?"

The criminal looked at him perexed, "As if you don't know who I am, _predator_." She scuffed at the wolf for acting so dumb.

Pitch looked at her for a moment ' _oh she must be someone big_.' he thought after considering her comment. "Let's just say I'm not from around here, so why don't you humor me?"

To the sheep his voice lulled her, it tempted her; after all it's what fear does. "Dawn Bellwether." She was curt and brief to him. "So if you aren't from around here why are you here?"

"Certainly not here by choice, your world doesn't really suit me." He said idely scratching the wall with his nails. "And to get back I'll need some help, so how about we make a deal?"

Bellwether look at him strangely, "what kind of deal?" the sheep was against working with some lunatic predator, but he might be her way out.

"You get your freedom, and I get mine." He said holding his paw out through the bars. The minute she took it he enveloped both of them in shadows and took them away into the darkness.

* * *

Morning came as the sun broke over the skyline of the city, and in the ZPD office the overnight guests were waking up too. Judy and Nick woke at the same time both blinking their eyes open. "Carrots?" Nick's voice was far passed confused.

"Yeah I had the dreams too." Judy told him as she put her gear on, getting ready for the day. They both finished grabbing their stuff and trying to pat down their ruffled fur. Together they headed down the hall to find the Guardians still asleep in their waiting room. North seemed to be the center of attention with Bunny and Tooth pressed up against his side for hir warmth, Sandy was sprawled over the armrest on the other side of the couch. And as for Jack he was sleeping on the armchair near Sandy.

When the door creaked from being open Judy froze seeing Jack's ears perk up and his head look over at them. "Hey guys." the teen greated with a lazy smile before yawning audibly like a canine. "I don't think I'll get used to _this_." he gestured to himself.

"It could be worse, you could be a bunny." Nick smirked at Judy getting a huff of disapproval. "What's wrong kid, don't like cuddling?" He gestured to the pile of assorted mammals lying down on the couch.

Jack looked over at his friends chuckling, "Warm cuddles aren't my thing." a handful of snowflakes fluttered down from his staff. This was the most power he was able to use since they found themselves here, and he was positive it was only cause he had his staff to help him; it was such a strange feeling when they got here, no coldness seeping from him, it felt so… warm.

"Jack, are you okay?" He hadn't even noticed Judy coming over to him, she only came so close because the solum look he had on his face.

"I was just thinking how weird it felt not to be cold." Whatever it was, he really meant they didn't understand. With them not being used to the gravity of the situation they just assumed it was always cold where he was from.

Before either officer could respond Judy got a call from Clawhauser on the radio, "Hey Judy, Nick, chief wants you down in the bullpen. Like, now." the cheetah muffled from his favorite chocolate glazed donuts.

* * *

"Alright. Late last night there was a power out downtown, it was caused by a safety malfunction at the electric plant, power was restored after about ten minutes." The horned officer announced at the front of the room. "However, in those ten minutes Dawn Bellwether went missing from her cell. The door and cell were still locked, there is no surveillance from the time because the power outage but there are some mixed reports of a mammal dressed in all black hanging around the area."

"Are we looking at a planned breakout?" Fangmeyer asked? She along with many of the other predator family mammals went through a lot of trouble thanks to Bellwether's actions a few years ago, and many predators still felt a deep hatred for her.

Bogo took a second to look over the reports first, "No it does not look like the breakout was planned in junction with the power out. The rest of her assailants are still behind bars and reports from the prison say inmates only saw one mammal; presumably a black wolf." he glanced up at the pair in charge of the Guardians matter.

The rest of the meeting was short, a few teams were assigned to check into different things; looking into the power out again, checking with prison personal and inmates, looking into outside ties, anything that might get them a lead. Everyone was dismissed leaving Nick and Judy in there alone with the chief. "Alright, you two. Run this by the Guardians. If this really is their guy then we need to know everything we can about him. So find out." with that the duo left to go get answers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Woot woot! Another chapter~ this is like my favorite story i have written so i am really enjoying this all lol. Let me know what you guys thought, what is great and what needs improving. Thanks for reading along!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Notes:**

Welcome back~

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"Why would Pitch break someone out of jail? That doesn't seem like something he would do?" Tooth was the first of the confused Guardians to question what the officers were telling them. And she was right, breaking people out of jail wasn't something he did on Earth, but that doesn't mean it isn't him either.

Bunny scoffed at them, "He's nothin' but a crook. What do you expect him to do?" Out of everyone else he perhaps had the most reason to hate him.

"Yes, Bunny. Pitch is bad spirit, but Tooth is right. Is not like Pitch to do such thing." North was deep in thought trying to process all of this, he was thinking over everything they knew about the Boogie man and what little they had come to learn about this new world. "Officer, what about this _Dawn_ , who is she?"

From there Judy went on to explain what happened a few years ago, about the assistant mayor leading the city into terror and chaos. While mammals here didn't have special powers or anything they could still do a lot of bad one way or another.

"That must be why. Pitch will use her for plan, he does not know this world; and neither do we. But… she does and she will help him. So we need your help to stop them first." The large polar bear announced with confidence.

* * *

In the industrial side of the city there were many abandoned buildings each one perfect for Pitch to use as his hide away. "What are we doing in this broken down building?" Dawn glanced around the dark and musty basement, only small rays of light made their way down through the holes in the ceiling.

"Let's just say the sun does to me what fire would do to you." Pitch said in the corner he emerged from. "Besides I would much rather stay somewhere succeeded."

"Fine. What is your plan now? Seeing as you can't go outside." Grumbled the prison escapee, "I can't live down here like you, I have needs you know."

Pitch rolled his eyes listening to her complain, it was so much simpler working on his own. "We will take care or your needs when it's night. Unless you want to go fend for yourself. And as for my plan I need time to build my strength first, then I will need you to help me find some very bothersome people."

After Pitch disappeared into the shadows Dawn grumbled to herself about the useless predator. Ever since then she had been exploring around the building they were currently in and managed to find a way up to the roof. Looking around she could tell they were at the far north end of the abandoned work area, the whole city so crowded and yet next to nothing out here. As time went on the sun got lower and she headed back to find him waiting on the first floor staring up at the moon. "What are you going to howl at it?" she scoffed at the black wolf.

He remained silent for a moment longer as he ignored her spitefulness. "Where I am from there is a man on the moon. Always watching over the children, always watching for me. But here on your such planet there is no such man, and because of that there is no way to stop me." While his words were true in themselves Pitch's tone was not; it was almost as if deep down part of him wanted more of a fight. "You said you had needs, shall we get started?"

They snuck into the inner area of the city making sure to keep the infamous Bellwether hidden from sight as they made their way to find a store suitable for what she needed. Stepping out of the shadows they found themselves in the clothing store, even though it was closed already there were still some workers tending to the store and its cleaning. "What are you doing? If they see us we will get caught!" hissed the small sheep.

"I'll take care of them. Find what you need." Just as he dismissed her he was gone, but it wasn't long before he appeared behind one of the workers. Quietly he snuck up behind her and when he was close enough he used his powers to slowly trickle fear into her.

The little otter was folding shirts and putting them back on the display when her fur started tingling. It was like a chill running down her spine; it felt like being hunted. She dismissed it until she couldn't take it anymore and looked over her shoulders only to find nothing there. When she went back to her work she heard chuckling to her side, but once more nothing was there. "Alright guys very funny, stop hiding." She laughed out loud; this wasn't the first time her coworkers had done something like this and she wasn't going to fall for it again.

But nothing came to her call. With a few cautious checks of the cloth racks around her the little otter thought her imagination was getting to her and finally decided to get back to work. When she heard steps behind her she growled in irritation, only this time she got a response; a much more threatening growl. She spun on her feet quickly to find herself being attacked by a black wolf with piercing yellow eyes; a blood curdling scream was the only sound she could make.

When the poor little otter screamed Pitch used his shadows to wrap around her before he reached her and left her out somewhere in a dark alley nearby. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the power he felt coursing through him from her terror; it was to him what a sugar high was to a small child. Left on the display her radio was left, different voices calling through asking if she was okay, and this gave him an even better idea.

Throughout the store the other works began hearing cries for help along with static and different noises that just seemed to send chills down their spines; and when they looked they were never able to find their friend. It wasn't long before police were called and officers arrived.

* * *

Pitch and Bellwether tumbled out of the shadows somewhere in a damp forest area. "Are you just some stupid wolf? Now the police know we were there!" the sheep yelled at the wolf, "Didn't you say you want to stay hidden?" her shrill voice hissing in anger.

"Yes and that is exactly what I want." Pitch said smirking down at her, "Once the news finds out they will spread the word to everyone, and their fear will only grow; and thus, my powers." He said looking around, "Where is this forest at? We shouldn't be this far from that store."

"This is the rainforest district. Zootopia is made of different climate districts, unlike whatever place you come from we have a variety of citizens to take care of, there are several different climate areas here in the city." She explained the basic layout of the city and the main species that live in each district. "And one more thing you might be interested in, Zootopians are not as spineless like they are where you are-"

Before she could even finish her thought she was cut off. A very menacing wolf was towering over her and her eyes went wide. "I don't think I would say you _Zootopians_ are as brave as you think. And if you think otherwise, I can put you back in that cell where I found you."

* * *

The very next day Nick and Judy had taken copies of the security videos from the clothing store to the precinct to go over them with the chief. And it was safe to say, just like seeing Jack freeze the water bottles, seeing mammals appear and reappear was astonishing. In the back of the store the could see in the corner of one of the cameras Pitch and Bellwether stepping out of a shadow on the wall.

They had a clear demonstration of his powers as he tormented the poor teen, appearing in her shadow and taking her to be found in some alley blocks away when she called police for help; the innocent girl was almost too afraid to move. But just because they could see what he was doing, didn't mean they knew how he was able to do it. "We need to know how he can do this. If it really is magic _hocus-pocus_ I want to know how to stop it." Chief Bogo commanded. He wasn't mad at the team but if this issue gets out of hand then they would be in a crisis worse than the night howler case.

"On it chief." Judy nodded to the blue furred mammal. With Nick by her side they went and showed the Guardians the footage taken from the clothing outlet. "North, you said you need our help to understand Zootopia, and we will help you. But right now, we need your help to understand Pitch Black. We don't even know where to start looking for answers."

North nodded his head in agreement, "Yes that is correct, we are team; and as team we must help each other." the large mammal got approving notes from the rest of his fellow Guardians.

"Do you know how he gets from place to place like that? How he keeps on disappearing?" Judy was taking the lead in this while Nick was listening in carefully.

Sandy was jumping up and down excitedly to answer. Giving his all to show them a good demonstration by flipping a lampshade over and pointing it at the wall. Using his hands he made various shapes with his shadow. "Charades really?" Nick questioned out loud causing the golden ocelot to shake his head quickly and he kept up the gestures even more.

"Oh! Shadow puppets!" Judy exclaimed as the realization hit her, she got an equally excited nod from the demonstrator. "You mean he controls the shadows?" her excitement gave way to confusion.

"Yes that is right. Good work Sandy." the Christmas spirit was surprised at his friend's communication with the shadow puppets. "He gets power from fear and uses that power to make more fear."

"So how much power does he have?" asked the red fox in the police uniform.

Both Sandy and North were stumped by this, there really was no definite way to quantify how much power any of them have, but they could tell. "More than we do. And here, I don't think we can gain belief like he can." Toothiana was the one to speak up this time, it was a worry they all had and it was a very real threat.

"Wait, what if we could make people believe?" Jack asked with a wide grin at his idea. "Where is there a lot of kids?"

* * *

It was late at night and the Guardians were all piled into the back of Judy and Nick's squad car. There was one thing that Pitch was right about, and that was he needed to gather strength; and so did they. Jack had the great idea for the best way to gain belief is for Sandy to give them dreams like he had during the nightmare war on Earth.

Nick and Judy were sitting up in the front with the glass window closed separating them from the Guardians, "Are you sure about this idea, Carrots?" the fox asked her honestly. While he did believe their stories more and more with the evidence they were getting, he still was not entirely sure about what was really going on.

"What other choice do we have, Nick?" her answer didn't really say if she was totally in belief or if she was just going with the best possible option. "But I think that if they wanted to do something bad they would have done so already." The driver pointed out to her partner, and as usually she was right.

After that it was a pretty quiet drive, they could hear the mammals in the back talking about how they could get home, but from the sounds of it nothing was promising. However, once they had gotten there everyone got out waiting for Sandy. "Alright you got this, Sandy?" Jack was more than encouraging of the feline Guardian.

With a nod the ocelot worked his magic as best as he could, and soon enough a small tendril of dream sand formed and began heading to the nearest window of the orphanage and towards the closest kid. Sandy fed him dreams about meeting the Guardians as they were now, and then the tendril of golden sand moved onto the next child in the room; followed by the next and the next. While the belief would not be all at once right away, but during this Sandy was able to form another line of sand to help speed up the process.

* * *

Everyone was tired by the time the assortment of mammals had made it to the third shelter, but what was undeniable was the feeling of belief they were getting now by the end of the night. "So how do you know if it's working?" Judy asked curious to see what the mammals were going to say.

"You feel younger, like you can jump to moon." North said jumping into the conversation first.

"I don't know about younger." Jack chuckled, being physically stuck in their ages they didn't really age or de-age and if they did the winter spirit certainly didn't want to get any younger than he was now.

Just as the group were about to get back into the car Judy's phone rang, she looked at the screen only to see it was a random number she hadn't seen before. "Hello. Officer Hopps speaking?" her voice confused as she gave a shrug to her partner.

"Judy, it's been so long." The voice coming through the speaker was undeniable, and it made her eyes widen. "How have you been? What have you been up to?" An innocent chuckle came through; but the officer knew that laugh meant nothing but trouble.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Wow, that chapter went by quick. What do you guys think? Good or bad let me know~

Can't wait to hear how this chapter went, I'll be seeing you all again soon!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Notes:**

(Re-uploading this chapter for some big spelling errors I found)

Thank you, everyone, for reading along and coming back once again. Hope you enjoy the chapter!~

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

On the phone, the sheep chuckled innocently. Not letting the officer take a chance to respond she continued, "Listen, my _friend_ here wants to have a word with your new friends, so why don't you all come down to the underground subway station 37? We'll be waiting." The line cut off the next moment.

"Carrots, what's wrong? Who was that?" Nick asked concern with the worried expression on his partners face.

Everyone else was also listening intently when they saw her face. "It- It was Bellwether. They want us to meet them underground in the subway."

"Pitch is ready to make move. We have to stop him." North said pointing his fingers.

"What if it's a trap?" Nick pointed out the obvious.

"Does not matter. If Pitch is ready he will do what he wants, but he wants us taken care of first." North brushed passed the officer trying to get to the car. "He thinks he has enough power to beat us now, but he doesn't know we have belief too."

With a nod Bunny agreed. "We gotta' stop em' now mates." He said in his thick Australian accent.

* * *

Speeding back to the precinct Judy ran inside followed by North to retrieve his swords along with Bunny's weapons as well; because even if they had some believe there wasn't much they would be able to do without them. And with those in paw, they drove down the streets slowly making their way out of the populated area and towards the upper part of the warehouse area. They came to a stop at the entrance to the underground station and got out; and already Nick and Judy could feel something evil in the air, something that just made them want to run and never look back.

"You two," the thick accent polar bear pointed to the officers. "It is not safe down there with Pitch, best if you stay up here in case something happens." He said before turning with the others heading following close. Nick and Judy stayed back looking at one another, they didn't know what there were supposed to do; they couldn't just let them go in alone; they were the police for crying out loud. But even so, neither of them wanted to get mixed up in something like whatever this may be.

"Don't worry guys." Jack looked back before getting to the stair entrance. "We'll be as quick as a bunny." He smirked at Judy before jumping down the steps.

Back up top Judy growled at the teenage fox, it was one thing for her closest friend to poke fun at her but this kid just seemed to know how to get on her nerves. "You know he only does it cause he knows it bugs you." The mentioned partner chuckled.

"And how do you know that hmm?" she retorted him directing some of her aggression with her comment.

"Because you're three carrots tall and I would do the same thing," Nick smirked with a look that was much too similar to the way Jack did as well. His efforts got him a firm kick and huff from the tempered bunny.

* * *

The five Guardians carefully made their way down into to station hopping over the spinning arms for riders, accept this station has been closed for a long time after the area lost a lot of value and eventually its worth. Pipes dripped into puddles all around and the lights were yellow and flickering; if they were even on. "It's not like this was gonna be a fair fight eh?" Bunny said as he rolled his fingers on his boomerang getting a better grip.

"Everyone stay close, we don't know what Pitch might be hiding." North warned cautiously as he looked around from the lead of the group.

"Hiding? Who said anything about hiding?" A cold and dangerous voice called out from the shadows. "Why I am right here." Announced the black wolf standing in the middle of the open area near the tracks, that was before the light flickered out and the Boogieman appeared by the wall from that flickering light. "Over here, actually."

Bunny growled audibly at the dark spirit. "Quit playin' games for I get a hold of you."

"Aww would you look at that, you all look so precious." Pitch poked a bit and licked his teeth, showing off his dangerous features; stirring a little fear in them. The angry glare from Sandy please him greatly, "Well Sanderson, it looks like all those cat naps finally caught up to you." His low chuckle sounded through the room as he disappeared into the flicker of shadow.

"Come out of shadows coward!" bellowed North.

It was quiet and there was no response, until the light above the Guardians flickered out and Pitch appeared in the middle of them swinging a smaller version of his scythe around. Jack was his back by the handle of it trying to dodge the blade, while North and Bunny tried to handle him. Swords and sand clashed in the middle but Pitch disappeared before Bunny could get the mark on him; his boomerang flying around a few pillars before back to him.

Sandy and Tooth ran to Jack over by one of the pillars while Bunny and North prepared themselves back to back; or as best as they could with the height difference. "Jack, Jack, please be okay." Tooth checked him over not seeing any cuts and no bumps on his head.

"I'm, I'm okay Tooth." The teen looked down at her, even sitting he was still taller than the little otter; this certainly was a strange world. As the fox got his bearings the fight went on around them, thanks to his size and strength North was able to hold his own, but unfortunately for Bunny his now much smaller body was working against him as he was kicked over to the three by the pillar.

"Bloody wanker." The small prey mammal coughed trying to get back up. "Come on guys let's get back in this." The Easter spirit's words were more than enough encouragement for Jack and Sandy to rush in with him; all so focused on going up against Pitch they didn't even realize that Tooth was still hesitating by the pillar.

From behind the corner to the station room a small figure poked its head out and chuckled to herself, ' _poor little pred, left all alone_ ' she thought to herself as she watched the otter intently, and as she stepped out the shape of a gun was seen in her paw and aimed at Tooth.

Tooth was watching the fight between her friends and Pitch, constantly wanting to fly in and help; but she was useless here. She didn't have the same fighting spirit like they did, she was so tiny and helpless, she couldn't even fly now. With those thoughts suddenly fear started to scream out in her head, fear of Pitch, fear of losing her friends, more fear than she could understand; and she couldn't stop the irrational scream for bursting forth.

"Tooth!" Jack was the first to react as he dodged a kick from the nightmare king. Searching for where she was he ran to her screaming at him to get away and trying to fend off his help. "Tooth it's me, it's me Jack." His attempt calm the freighted otter did nothing to help.

"Look at the little fox trying to hurt his dear friend." A sanicle voice giggled from his left.

Jack saw a sheep standing over in the corner, "Who are you? What did you do to her?" he snapped and pointed the hook of his staff at her. Just as he charged she pointed the gun at him and out of reflex he froze the air in front of him encasing the back ball in ice.

Back behind the corner Bellwether was putting more sand balls into the gun using a cloth careful not to touch them. She looked to see the fox turning around search everywhere for her cautiously stepping around each pillar., and the rumble of a train quickly approaching gave her an idea; picking up a broken piece of stone she threw it down into the tracks and it clanked against the rails.

"Got you!" Jack shouted as he swung his staff across the ledge coating that area of track with ice. And that was all he got as he looked not seeing any sign of the sheep he was been after. "Where did- ach!"

He was cut off mid-sentence as the hilt of a gun smacked against the back of his head sending him crashing onto the icey tracks below. "So long Frosty." Sneered Bellwether from up above as the speeding train neared.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well there is chapter five, sorry for the long delay this time, I got caught up with a lot of school project. Let me know what you liked and don't like and I will be back again soon!~


End file.
